


A Nett Coffee Creation

by Pandoras_box1617



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoras_box1617/pseuds/Pandoras_box1617
Summary: Nolan's crush on the blonde barista is obvious, but not as obvious as Brett.A coffee shop/ musician AU featuring caring and meddlesome Theo and Gabe.





	1. Chapter 1

Nolan's crush is probably obvious. The way he wants to look extra nice in the morning to get his coffee, how he blushes when he catches sight of him, and stutters when he was complimented. Nolan's crush is obvious.

But not as obvious as Brett.

Brett will give this sly smile when he sees Nolan walk in, and will always take his order, which he already knows. By now, Nolan hardly has to say a word. Thankfully, since he'll probably end up making a fool out of himself. He'll pay and feel eyes on his ass as he leaves.

Sometimes he'll stay, read a book or bring his laptop. Whenever he does though, there's Gabe popping up on a chat window, telling him to go for it, that he needs a boyfriend or just a good piece of ass. Gabe is blunt and has made it his mission to set him up stating it as his duty as Nolan’s best friend.

And then he'll look up and see Brett, amazing cheekbones and silver-blue eyes, and he'll have to leave before he shouts that he wants to make out with him. It's been happening for months, and they have become close, being able to share a few words - more like Brett tells a bunch of stories and memories, and Nolan stutters through one of his own with permanent color on his cheeks - but it's nice, he loves it, although it's nerve-wracking. Nolan's never been the best at telling someone he likes them.

But now, he's safely back home and Theo's come over to listen to him pour his heart out. He's laying on his stomach in bed, all splayed out after giving up on trying to find an outfit. Theo's on his side next to him, running a hand through his long hair soothingly.

"Don't get too worked up about it, just ask him out already. He obviously likes you, and wants you, just... Oh, invite him to one of your gigs."

"Invite him to hear me sing? Theo, have you gone mad?" Nolan presses his cheek more into his mattress, groaning unhappily.

"I've always been mad, you know that. But really, you have one in a few days. Invite him. You never know what could happen," He leans in and presses a kiss to his head, then gets up, going to look through his clothes, "You should wear the black shirt, and cardigan. The grey one and maybe a beanie..,"

Nolan turns to look at him.

"And the dark, skinnier jeans... Or maybe the green shirt with the black pants. Or! Or, the tan pants. Yeah, those ones look good on you. You'll be perfect. He won't be able to get enough of you." Theo rambles on, going to rifle through his closet.

"You’re really trying to play up this whole hipster musician thing, aren’t you?" He smiles at him, sitting up.

"You look adorable when I dress you." He tells him, laying out a few things at the foot of the bed.

"And I don't when I dress myself?"

"I'm just saying, sweatpants when home, jeans at the library, and something that makes your ass look good when you go see Brett."

"Theo!"

\--

He wears sweatpants into the coffee shop the next day.

He's just rolled out of bed and is supposed to go running with Gabe in ten minutes. He's hungry and gets all jittery when he sees Brett, making his stomach uncomfortable. Anxiety is not a great thing first thing in the morning, or at all. But especially in the morning, since he's not eaten and is a tad cold. It just makes him shake more.

Brett smiles brightly at him, "Aw, you look so tired. The usual?"

"And two muffins, please." He says, smiling softly back.

Brett starts to make his order and goes out of sight for a few moments, giving Nolan time to breathe, to collect himself from the buzzing feeling he gets whenever Brett smiles.

"Blueberry, chocolate chip, cinnamon, or whatever the mystery thing is that Lori made?" Brett asks, opening the baked goods case. He gives a loud whisper, "I don't suggest Lori's."

"Oi! My baking is amazing." Lori slaps him over the head with an oven mitt. Brett grins at her, then up at Nolan.

"U-Um," Nolan's starting to smile as well. He talks to Lori sometimes, and she's very nice. And he knows Brett's joking about her baking, because it is actually really good, "One of Lori's and a blueberry."

"Oh, I see. Favoring the enemy." Brett smirks, grabbing both of them and putting them in a bag. He sets the bag down and gets his coffee, handing it over so their fingers brush.

Nolan's cheeks heat up and he pays quickly, tells him to keep the change and gets out of there. Only when he's outside he realizes that Brett's written on his cup - like he always does - and can't hold back a smile.

Are you a camera? Because everytime I look at you, I smile.  
-Brett

He looks through the window and watches Brett wave at him. He smiles for him, nice and big, then bites his lip. Ever since Nolan had complained about the cheesy pick up lines in all those romantic movies, Brett had made it his mission to find as many lines he could to keep Nolan entertained as he drank his coffee. Waving slightly at the blonde barista before turning to meet Gabe.

Gabe notices the writing on his coffee cup. Of course he does.

He spends the next hour jogging and explaining that they're not dating.

\--

Nolan goes back into the shop later that day. He thinks maybe if he sits and gets comfortable, that it'll be easier to ask Brett to go to his show when he leaves. He walks in and waits in the line of two other people. He can see Brett in the back, baking something with Lori. He's got flour streaked across one of his cheekbones and it's making Nolan's heart flutter fondly.

He orders hot chocolate then sets his laptop up on a corner table and browses through his blog, thinks of what songs he's going to do for his set. He thinks about Brett being there, sitting at a table close to the stage with a drink in his hand. He wants that. He wants to see Brett smile there.

There's a mug set down next to him, marshmallows put in to make the shape of a smiley face, "Afternoon, cutie. You usually don't come in twice a day, what a treat for me."

Nolan blushes and looks up at Brett, making an effort to flirt back, "I-I just couldn't stay away."

Brett grins, touching his shoulder, "I hope you make it a habit."

Nolan bites his lip, leaning into him slightly. Brett still has a bit of flour on his cheek and it makes him smile, "You-You have um... On your cheek." He goes to lift his hand to wipe it away but decides against it.

"Really? I thought I got it all... You can get it for me, yeah? I don't want to be the idiot wearing flour around the shop." Brett leans down, smiling at him.

"I like it," He replies softly, setting his hand on Brett's face. He can't stop thinking about how if he were just to lean up, just a little, Brett's lips right there... He blushes darker when Brett's eyes light up, and gently smooths away the flour with his thumb, "There."

Brett doesn't move yet. He takes Nolan in this close, looking over his eyes and his lips, "Maybe I should be messy more often. You'd be there to clean me up?" He gives a mischievous smile and it makes Nolan short of breath.

Brett's name is called from behind the counter, Lori probably needing him to get back to work. He touches Nolan's face before he walks away, leaving Nolan to blush and shamelessly watch his ass.

A half hour later and he's only drank half of his hot chocolate, which has cooled quite a bit. He's decided on a few songs to perform and has been working up the courage to ask Brett to be there.

You can do this, Nolan. Just ask him if he wants to go. He'll probably want to go... But maybe he doesn't like mellow late night cafes that have poetry slams every Tuesday, and music every Friday. What if in all actuality he's just screwing around and doesn't actually like me? What if Brett's just having a laugh at my expense? No, he’s flirty but not cruel.

Nolan packs up his laptop and shrugs on his coat, realizing he'll know in a few seconds anyway. He slings his bag over his shoulder and moves to the counter where Brett's wiping up a small mess.

"B-Brett." He starts shakily, internally screaming at himself to not sound like he's going through puberty again.

Brett smiles, "Anything else I can get you?"

"Um, no. M-Maybe? I was wondering if uh... If you'd want to--See, there's this thing that I do and I just... Like, by some chance if--" He's trying to talk with his hands, trying to convey what he wants to say while words fail him miserably.

Brett lays his hands over Nolan's, down on the counter, "Nolan."

"If you wanted to come see me sing at this little place round the block, like eight-thirty tomorrow evening?" He says softly, without blip, like Brett's hands on his are just that calming.

Brett smiles warmly, "Why don't you write down the address and I'll be there?"

Nolan nods absently, like he's not entirely sure this is happening. Did Brett just say he'd be there? He gets a pen placed in his hand and there's a pad of paper on the counter, and he writes down the cafe's address, then the time, and pushes it back across the counter to Brett.

"You're a nervous one, aren't you?" Brett asks softly with a fond smile, reading over the paper. He looks back up at Nolan, "I'll see you then, yeah? Or in the morning when you come in?"

"Yeah, yes. Mhmm... You're really gonna be there?"

"It's a date from an adorable guy, how could I say no?"

"A-A date?"

Brett smirks when he blushes.

\--

"He said yes!" Theo squeals when he tells him about what happened.

"Y-Yeah, I can hardly believe it. He's actually going to be there. Theo, he's going to be there!" He's shaking excitedly, completely thrilled. He wants to make sure everything's perfect. He goes to his guitar immediately, making sure it's tuned. He just really needs something to do with his hands, "I want everything to run smoothly."

"And it will," Theo tells him, already texting Gabe, "He already said yes. He thinks you're adorable. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything," Nolan says automatically, then grimaces at himself, putting down his guitar, "Sorry. I'm just gonna..."

He gets up and goes over to his bed, flopping onto it. Theo pats his head, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it. Do you want us to come for support?"

"God, no. If I know you and Gabe are there as well, you'll be taking pictures of us and whistling."

"Ooh, you're gonna be close enough for there to be pictures taken? Something worthy of a photo? Nolan, how scandalous."

Nolan slaps a hand to his forehead, "If by the off chance I do end up snogging him, are you going to press me for details?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't press until it hurt."

"...True. But you're still not gonna be there."

Theo huffs unhappily.

\--

He's more prepared when he walks in the coffee shop in the morning, feeling fresh and happy, ready for tonight. There's a long line but he waits, thinks of something new to get while he's there. Trying something new is fun.

When he gets to the front of the line, Brett can tell he's very optimistic about today, "God, you look cute today."

Nolan grins and pulls his beanie a little more over one of his ears, "You, too. As always."

Brett smiles broadly, "And confident today! How lovely. What can I get you, Nolan? I can totally be on the menu."

Nolan chuckles and blushes, ducking his head and shuffling his feet, "So forward," He looks back up to him, "I'll take something with green tea in it, the rest is up to you."

"Putting yourself in my hands. Fuck, it must be Christmas." Brett says excitedly, hurrying off to make whatever he's chosen for Nolan.

He leans against the counter and waits, seeing glances of Brett in the back, gracefully avoiding bumping into Lori as she comes out with fresh baked goods. He sighs at the smell of them, all warm and probably delicious, "The whole shop is going to smell amazing, Lori."

She smiles at him, "Well, thank you. Would you like one? Your favorite's in here."

"Sure," He nods, smiling when it's placed in his hand. She's watching him expectantly, so he takes a bite, flavors filling his mouth. He chews thoughtfully, making a content sound. "Banana, honey and almonds?" He asks after he's swallowed, and she nods enthusiastically, "Fantastic. Perfect right out of the oven."

She looks delighted, "Thank you... So, Brett tells me you asked him on a date. I don't know if he's making it up or not."

"I'm not making it up!" Brett yells from the back.

Nolan nods, "I-I did ask him out, to this place. And he said yes... So, we're going out tonight." He smiles, liking the way it sounds.

"Yes, and we're going to have a grand time!" Brett comes back to the counter, twirling around and grinning, "Music and drinks and... Whatever else the night gives us." He hands the cup to Nolan, grin molding into a smirk, playing it up more because they have an audience of one.

Nolan blushes furiously, biting his lip to keep down a smile. Lori rolls her eyes with a smile, starting to walk away, "Okay, I just wanted to know if it was true, didn't need all that extra."

Nolan chuckles softly and pays for his muffin and drink, which he's suspecting is some kind of concoction not on the menu. It's looks good, though.

"I'll still be seeing you, then?" Brett asks him, leaning across the counter to be closer to him.

"Of course. I have a table reserved for you." Nolan informs shyly.

Lori leans her head against the wall a few feet away, "He reserved him a table. That's so cute."

Brett and Nolan share a laugh, then Nolan leaves, reading the writing on the transparent cup as he walks down the street.

I can't wait to see what that voice of yours will do to me   
-Brett

Nolan sips his drink and hums the rest of the way home.

\--

He eats something to get him by, then gets dressed in the clothes Theo picked out for him. Blue shirt, white suspenders, and the black pants. He puts on his Oxfords as well, then marvels at how he looks as if he's gone back in time. He pulls on his black peacoat, buttons it up, grabs his guitar case, and heads out.

It's a quiet little place, the cafe, warmly lit and cozy. Padded chairs and couches, a small stage already set up with some water bottles for him, and the keyboard they keep. He starts to set up, taking in the smell of various coffees, teas, and mixed drinks. And somehow it always smells of lavender and vanilla, just a bit. Nolan can never find the source of it. But it's relaxing as hell, so he doesn't care.

Halfway through setting up, there's a hand on his shoulder, "Nolan?" It brings a smile to his lips and he turns, Brett standing there with a smile of his own, "It is you. You look fantastic."

"Thank you, so do you," Nolan touches his necklace, adjusting it slightly, "I've never seen you wear that before."

"Can't at work. But I like to wear it out, like now. This is a nice place, Nolan, I'm impressed." Brett shamelessly looks him over again, "What are you going to sing?"

"A few things," Nolan tells him, hopping down from the stage and bringing Brett over to his table, "All you have to do is sit, order a drink and enjoy yourself."

"Well, I'm going to get to stare at you, I'm already enjoying myself," Nolan pulls out his chair for him, "Oh, thank you." He sits and touches Nolan's thigh, slides up slowly, "I know you'll be great."

Nolan swallows thickly, "T-Thank you."

He gets back up on the stage, sits on the stool and pulls his guitar into his lap. Most of the people here already know him, and the lights come down on him in gentle, soothing colors. He brings the mic a bit closer and smiles, "Evening everyone. I hope you're all doing well tonight."

He receives smiles and murmurs of them wishing him the same. Brett's gotten comfortable, looking up at him, one of the waitresses asking him if he wants a drink. He says his order and barely looks away from Nolan.

Nolan starts to play softly, keeping his eyes down, a happy jittery feeling in his stomach. Brett is here, watching him, calling all this a date. He'd love to be a little closer, but he can save that for later.

 

He keeps his voice low and calm, lets his heartbeat even out as he goes with the flow. He gets compliments on how he stays close to the atmosphere of the cafe, letting it just be a place to relax.

Brett sips his drink and watches Nolan intently, loving the way his voice carries and how it sounds. He follows Nolan's fingers as they move, looks at how the lights above him mark out his cheekbones, perfect slants, and how plump his lips look as he sings softly. He'll lick over them every once and a while between lines of the song and it makes Brett want to drag him off stage to somewhere private.

There's a small round of applause when he finishes the song and it makes him smile at how Nolan looks so bashful. He takes a drink from his water bottle and looks to Brett, smiling hopefully. Brett nods and raises his glass with a grin, mouthing the word 'beautiful'. A blush comes over Nolan cheeks, and Brett whistles at him.

He likes when Nolan's little chuckle rings out through the mic.

Nolan sings a few more songs, getting more confident as he goes. Brett loves how he blossoms from timid to carefree. Nolan only has one song left, and by the time he's there, he's looking at Brett, who looks like he wants to be closer to the stage. Preferably in Nolan's lap if Nolan is reading his expressions right.

 

He gives this one his all, sporting I small smirk of his own, "...Oh, I just wanna hold you. Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out. We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow," He licks over his own and Brett sits up straighter, swallowing thickly.

He starts to give the lyrics a little louder, and he really loves it, watching Brett react to him. By the time he's nearing the end, Brett's mouth is hanging open slightly and he's grinning at him, quieting down his guitar and almost whispering into the mic.

" My my, my my-y... Oh, give me love. My my, my my, give me love. Oh, give me love like never before. My my, my my-y, give me love... Oh, I want your love. Give a little time to me, baby please." He finishes, diverting away from the song a bit, and there's a louder round of applause, even a few whistles. Brett is beaming at him.

"Thank you." Nolan mumbles with a chuckle, then sets his guitar back in its case. He steps down from the stage and grabs his water bottle, walking over to Brett's table and bending down to be closer, "What did you think?"

"I think you've been holding out on me. That... That was amazing." Brett angles his head up to look at him, wrapping a hand around one of his suspenders, "Not nervous anymore, are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine once I get into a setting I like." Nolan smiles, wanting to dip down and kiss him.

"I think you'd like my flat." Brett pulls him closer, wetting his lips. Nolan thinks this may be it, the moment when he finally gets his kiss.

"Nolan," A voice comes from behind him and he sighs, standing up straight again. The cafe's owner is smiling at him, "That was fantastic. Really got some positive feedback." He puts an arm around Nolan's shoulder and starts to lead him away, probably to talk about scheduling more appearances and to pay him the rest of what he did tonight.

He looks over his shoulder to see Brett crossing his legs, asking for another drink. He smiles when Brett smiles at him, knowing he's going to wait for him.

Nolan has a drink with the owner and gets paid, putting down two more gigs for him. He excuses himself after, saying thank you and that he always loves it here, then heads back out to collect his things so they can take 'whatever the night gives them', to quote Brett.

He packs up his guitar and takes his coat, hanging it off the back of the chair across from Brett, "Do you wanna stay, or...?"

Brett stands and takes out his wallet, laying a few bills on the table, "Let me just put my jacket on."

Nolan chuckles and does the same with his own, buttoning it up and grabbing his case. Brett grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Nolan can feel his cheeks reddening and can't help in rubbing his thumb against Brett's.

It's cold when they step outside but they stay close together. Nolan's starting to buzz with nervous energy, and maybe the alcohol he had with the cafe's owner is helping that out. He feels giggly.

He's guessing Brett's flat isn't too far from here if he walked, and gazes at him as they go, watching street lamps light up his face, cars and lighted windows of different shops. The tips of his ears start to get red from the cold and Nolan can't help but 'aww' at that.

Brett looks at him, a confused smile, "What?"

"Your ears," He stops them and takes his hand away from Brett's, reaching into his coat pocket.

"What about 'em? --" Brett gets cut off when Nolan pulls out his dark magenta beanie with the big pompom on top and goes to put it on him, "Oh."

"I-I just thought... I don't know how far your place is, so." Nolan adjusts it on his head, making sure his ears are covered. His fingertips glide against Brett's neck, raising goosebumps. He bites his lip and smiles, finding himself in Brett's personal space, "That's alright, yeah?"

Brett gives him a big smile, then takes his face in his hands and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. Nolan doesn't even have time to close his eyes before Brett's pulling away and grabbing his hand again, tugging him in the direction of his apartment.

\--

It's a nice little flat that Brett has. Plush carpet under Nolan's socked feet and warm lighting. He takes a look around while Brett's tinkering in the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat, drink? There's loads of leftovers in here, and I have coffee, tea, juice, wine. Anything sound appealing?" Brett calls while Nolan's a room away, looking at pictures of Brett with friends and family.

"Just the sound of your voice." Nolan calls back with a smile. Brett pops his head around the corner.

"Come on now, be serious." But he's smiling too so it defeats the purpose. Nolan follows him back into the kitchen, where they pick out their own meals with a lot of hands brushing hands when passing things and two wine glasses being taken out of the cupboard.

They settle in on the couch to eat, sharing a blanket after and watching a movie while they sip at their drinks.

"You know, I was wondering if I'd ever get to see you like this." Brett says, looking over at where Nolan's a little tipsy and comfortable, having undone two of the top buttons to his dress shirt.

"'This' meaning a little drunk and on your couch?" Nolan smiles, leaning closer to him. He likes the heat he's giving off, and he wants to be confident, slide his hand to find Brett's under the blanket. He's just not there yet, though.

Brett chuckles, "That, or at all. I was beginning to think there wasn't an attraction between us or something. That I just embarrassed you with all the hitting on you. But then you asked me to come see you play, which you did brilliantly, and didn't push me away when I kissed you."

"It was a quick kiss, I didn't even know it was coming," Nolan admits, taking another sip of his wine, "Your lips tasted like apples, though."

Brett smiles at him, "You'd let me do it again?"

"Only if you don't pull away so fast." Nolan chuckles softly, watching Brett set down his glass. He does the same, turning to face him.

Brett looks him over with a grin, "You're serious about your kisses, aren't you?" Nolan blushes, thinking he's too forward in wanting a proper kiss. Brett holds back a chuckle, hands finding Nolan's under the blanket, "Maybe... You should kiss me," He pulls him closer, letting him walk on his knees, "You were so confident tonight on stage. Dominating, I'd say. And now here we are. Come on, Nolan,"

Nolan bites his lip when he realizes Brett's legs are spread under the blanket and he's between them. Brett smirks, "Kiss me."

He starts to lean in, watching the small arch up Brett gives as encouragement. He presses their lips together, bringing his hands from Brett's to hold his face, rub his thumbs across his cheeks. Brett smiles against his lips and his arms find their way around Nolan's waist, resting low at the waistband of his pants. He can feel the heat of his hands through his clothes and it makes him sigh, press closer.

Brett opens his mouth, letting his tongue sneak out and touch Nolan's lip. Nolan should be a bit embarrassed by the sound he makes, but Brett doesn't seem to care, too happy that he's opening his mouth for him, letting him slip his tongue in and taste him.

Nolan kisses him hungrily, his own tongue starting to challenge Brett's, fighting for dominance. Brett runs his hands up Nolan's back, large palms hot against him, then back down again. They end up resting on Nolan's hips, groping through the fabric, and Nolan moans quietly.

Brett chuckles softly, breaking the kiss to press his lips along Nolan's neck, "Oh, what a lovely sound." He whispers against Nolan's ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth after, "I'm working you up, aren't I?"

Nolan bites his lip, breathing a bit heavily. He runs his hands down Brett's chest, tilting his head for him, giving him more access. Brett suckles at his neck, making a small growling sound in the back of his throat when Nolan's fingertips touch his sides where his shirt has ridden up. Nolan hopes he leaves marks where his teeth sink in.

"Brett, please." He whispers, gliding his fingers up under Brett's shirt, touching delicately along his skin. Brett bites down and a groan slips from Nolan's lips, a bit louder than he'd like. Brett hums in return, gently licking at the spot after he lets go. It drives Nolan crazy in the best way. He shivers from it, wanting more.

He moves his hands to Brett's hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Brett brings him closer, surprised at the sudden movement and their hips slot together, rubbing and making Nolan gasp, "Oh, my God. Brett."

Brett tests a roll of the hips, seeing if it's what Nolan wants, and it gets Nolan rocking back into him, nibbling at his bottom lip. Brett groans quietly and his hands slip to Nolan's ass, pulling him even closer, to feel all of him.

He's getting Brett's hair so messy, he knows it, and just tugs at it more. He may or may not squeak when Brett squeezes his hands and rubs them together again. They're both hard within the confines of their pants but Nolan doesn't want to sound too eager in saying 'let's take everything off'. It's just been so long that he's been wanting this, after so many dreams and fantasies.

Brett pulls his hands up and starts to undo more of the buttons on Nolan's shirt, feeling along his collarbones and sliding his suspenders from his shoulders. They're both breathing heavy when Nolan pulls away from their kiss, hands flying to get Brett's shirt off and onto the floor.

Once it's away, Nolan's touching him all over, dipping his head down to suckle at Brett's neck and collarbones. Brett lays his head back on the couch, his hand going to Nolan’s hair, "Nolan... Ah, yes. Right there,"

Nolan bites down in the junction where shoulder meets neck and Brett bucks his hips, sucking in a harsh breath, "Oh, God."

"Ooh, it's sensitive there," Nolan smirks playfully, using the tip of his tongue to trace over it. Brett shivers under him. "Very sensitive."

"Shut up," Brett chuckles, wrapping his legs around him, his arms too. He tries to get his breathing back to normal. Nolan cuddles close, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, "Fuck, you're so adorable."

"I'm an adorable fuck?" Nolan grins.

"I haven't got there. I'd like to find out." Brett smirks, hand going down to grope Nolan's ass again.

"Mm, please do find out." Nolan mumbles against his neck, feeling Brett kiss the side of his head.

"Then, come here, love." Brett gets him to sit up, then kisses him again while his hands go to undo his pants. Nolan shakes with anticipation while he kisses him back, groaning at the brush of Brett's fingers so close to him.

He's startled into pulling away when there's a loud banging at the door and Brett almost ignores it. But he sees Nolan's face and moves up to touch it, placing a small kiss on his lips, "S'alright."

He gets up and walks over, pulling open the door. He then leans against it, the man who had been knocking starting to talk nonstop, complaining about something. Nolan gets up slowly and redoes his pants, feeling embarrassed. It's like he forgot anyone else existed. Hell, the neighbor is probably complaining about Nolan moaning too loud.

He needs another drink.

"I had a fight with Hayden, and Mason took her side!" A blond storms in, "How utterly ridiculous is that, Bre--" He steps into the living room, stopping in his tracks once he notices Nolan, "Oh."

"I told you it wasn't a good time, Corey." Brett comes in as well, smiling apologetically to Nolan, who's standing awkwardly with his hands in front of his crotch.

"I... Didn't know you had someone over," Corey averts his eyes, "I uh, I should probably go. Let you get back to whatever you were doing."

Corey keeps his head down while he leaves, and Nolan's face is red in embarrassment. Brett comes back over to him, hearing the door shut quietly, "I'm sorry."

Nolan laughs anxiously, his head falling onto Brett's shoulder, "God, that was embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, love. Maybe... We could go out again? Do this another time? When it doesn't have like Corey to interrupt?"

Nolan smiles, "I-I would like that, yeah."

"Good. G-Great, yeah." Brett rubs his thumb against his cheek when Nolan stands straight again, "You look a little red faced and tipsy anyway, you should probably get home... Unless you want to stay here?"

"I should be home. I'm not pretty in the morning." Nolan grins, sneaking a light kiss.

Brett chuckles, "I'm sure you're pretty all the time, darling thing like you," He smooths out some of Nolan's curls affectionately, "I'll phone for a cab, alright?"

"Thank you, Brett." Nolan watches him go into the other room and then he starts to right himself, buttoning his shirt back up and fixing his suspenders. He readjusts himself in his pants, trying to make himself look not wildly aroused before he leaves. He gets his shoes and coat back on, bundling himself up for the weather.

Brett smiles at him, having put his shirt back on, and fixes the collar of his jacket, "I'll see you, yeah?"

"Of course." Nolan fixes a piece of messy hair, then blushes at the adorable look Brett's giving him.

After another kiss, Brett tells him to be safe and have a good night, then pulls him closer and whispers to have a good time to the thought of him. Nolan's face goes completely red, but that's exactly what he does when he gets home.

\--

Nolan's feeling a bit hungover, but it's all fine when he goes into the coffee shop and sees Brett grinning at him, wearing Nolan's hat from the night before.

"You left this at my flat." Brett tells him, taking it off to hand it over. Nolan smiles, putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you. If you need it again, just ask."

Brett nods, "Okay, what can I get you, love?"

"The usual... And.. And another date. You could come over, we could watch a movie, have dinner... S-Share the same blanket again. Or we could go out, do whatever you like?" Nolan smiles hopefully, wanting to spend as much time as he can with him. He honestly doesn't understand why he didn't pluck up the courage to ask Brett out all that time ago.

"I would love that. Getting cozy with you is fast becoming one of my favorite things." Brett touches his hand before he goes off to make his order.

Nolan smiles broadly to himself.

When he looks at the writing on the cup, he bites his lip to stifle a chuckle.

You left marks on my neck. I like them.   
-Brett

\--

Nolan accepts Theo's video call, and tells him that everything's fine. Perfect, really. He has another date with Brett coming up and the first one went amazingly well. Nolan leaves out that they madeout like teenagers and rubbed against each other. Theo's happy that he's finally taking action to get what he wants instead of just laying around fancying him and not doing anything about it.

Then he starts to ramble about what he should wear on the next date and babbles about first kisses, so Nolan ends the call with a very mature "He likes when I wear sweatpants and we already kissed, but I'm not going to tell you about it!"

He wears an old v-neck and slips on some sweatpants, then makes sure he doesn't look too bad before beginning to cook. He makes something simple, a classic chicken barley soup, since it always gets good reviews from whoever tries it. He makes potatoes roasted with garlic cloves as a side dish, and while it's all coming together he brings blankets and pillows from his bed to the couch and lays out some movies for Brett to pick.

Brett has fantastic timing, since the meal is done exactly when he knocks on the door. Nolan jogs and opens it, smiling when he sees that Brett's in what seems like his pajamas, and shaking a bit from the cold. He pulls him in immediately.

"Great minds think alike," He chuckles as Brett takes off his coat, "Very adorable pajamas."

"I wanted to be comfortable with you. I think it works," He turns and takes Nolan at the hips, bringing him in close and kissing his nose, "It certainly looks good on you... Walk away so I can stare at your ass." Nolan chuckles, taking Brett's hand and bringing him into the kitchen, "Oh, yes. Beautiful."

"Oh, hush." Nolan pulls out his seat for him then brings their plates over, "What would you like to drink?"

"That's usually my line," Brett chuckles, "Whatever you have." Nolan gets them both some water then sits down with him at the table. Brett looks up at him and inhales deeply, "You do realize this smells like the best thing in the entire world, right?"

Nolan smiles, fumbling with his spoon, "W-Well, I just wanted to make you something nice. I feel I'm a pretty fair chef."

"If you cook anything like you kiss, I know it's going to be amazingly addicting." Brett smirks and him and it causes a blush to rise up on his cheeks, "Adorable."

They end up eating and Brett over exaggerating how good the meal tastes by groaning loudly and probably startling the neighbors. Nolan can't keep back laughs. They talk of what they want to do in life and all their odd little quirks. They talk about dreams and music and how Brett wants Nolan to sing for him again. It comes out that Brett can play the piano, and Nolan can't keep back a comment about how big and capable his hands are. He blushes a deep red after and Brett just looks at him smugly, saying he'll remember that.

When they finish eating, Nolan puts the plates in the sink to soak and Brett comes up behind him, kissing softly at his neck.

"Hi," Brett mumbles, slipping his arms around his waist. He likes when Nolan tilts his head for him, letting him nibble softly, "I see you brought everything to the couch."

"I-I thought the bed would be too forward." He says truthfully.

"Forward? Did you have... Intentions? Oh, Nolan, how naughty." Brett teases, hands falling to Nolan's hips, "Now I'm wondering what we'd get up to."

Nolan turns and wraps his arms around Brett's neck, bringing him into a kiss. He slowly backs him up against the counter, pressing his body against him. Brett tugs at his lower lip with his teeth and it brings Nolan back to this morning.

He pulls away, looking at the neckerchief Brett still has on, "You said I left marks on you."

Brett chuckles, "You did," He replies pulling down is collar, revealing a few bites marks. Most of them aren't that bad, but there's one at where his neck meets his shoulder that looks bruised far more than the others. Where Nolan bit, where Brett breathlessly asked him to. He can remember the effect it had. He blushes but ducks down immediately, suckling at the mark softly. It's like Brett falls apart under him by just that, leaning fully against the counter and holding onto Nolan, giving a shaky groan, "Fucking Christ, Nolan. I don't think you fully understand how remarkable your mouth is. Why aren't people busting down your door to proclaim their love?"

"Because I have locks." Nolan chuckles, fully amazingly confident with Brett gripping at him, little gasps right in his ear. He may go a little drunk on that power. When he comes back up, Brett looks ready. Like he wants to grab him and kiss him roughly, bend him over the counter. Nolan cups his face in his hands and lets their lips meet softly.

Brett actually whimpers, holding his wrists, looking at him a bit dazed when he pulls away, "You're gonna kill me with shit like that."

Nolan chuckles and gives him another quick kiss before backing up and leading him into the living room, "Just come on." He shoves the blankets out of the way to get to the actual couch cushions, and Brett climbs into his lap.

"Okay. I'm here." Brett grins at him.

Nolan takes him by the hips and moves him off, letting him fall to the couch before climbing on top of him, both of them smiling and situating themselves to be most comfortable. Brett drapes a blanket over them and lets Nolan hide his face in the crook of his neck, put his mouth there to kiss and bite and lick.

When Brett starts to grip at his hair and breathe harder, Nolan backs off even though he doesn't want to. And it takes him a minute to remember what he had planned here. The couch... And him and Brett. Movies! That's right.

"W-We, we should uh... Watch a movie." He gets up on his hands and knees, hovering above Brett, who touches at his abdomen under his shirt.

"Yeah... Pick one, put it in. It'll be fun."

Nolan gets up and just grabs a random case, putting the DVD in then turning off the lights. Brett's gotten comfortable, getting himself together with pillows and pulling the rest of the blanket out from under him. Nolan goes back to laying on top of him when he gets beckoned to and listens to the thumping of Brett's heart under his ear.

He gets comfortable like that, listening to Brett's heartbeat while Brett runs his fingers through his hair. There's sexual tension that they're just letting hang between them, Brett's socked foot running up his leg, hitching his own leg on Nolan's hip.

Nolan licks lazily at his neck, softly blowing on it after. Brett hums softly, running a hand down Nolan's back, then up under his shirt. He traces slowly up his spine, taking his shirt with him as he goes. Nolan shifts slightly, trying to get to more of Brett's skin. He drags their hips together, setting a hand on Brett's thigh, breathing in deeply and biting at Brett's jaw.

Brett's grabbing at his hip to pull him closer, then taking his face in his hands, kissing him roughly, "Let me touch you."

Nolan groans, realizing Brett's pushing his hip up, trying to sneak a hand in between them. He lifts his hips immediately, out of surprise, Brett gripping him through his sweatpants and rubbing. He groans shakily into Brett's mouth, rocking his hips against his hand, "Brett, I--"

"What do you need, love?" Brett presses a kiss to his cheek, then a series of them along his jawline.

"Just..." Nolan bites his lip and takes Brett's hand, "Just wait. H-Hold on."

Brett pulls away instantly, looking at him with round eyes, "Is this too much? Did I do something wrong? God, did I hurt you?"

"No! No," Nolan sits up and kisses him softly, "I-I just... We um, we can uh--"

"Nolan," Brett touches his face, "If you don't want this, it's alright."

"No, I want this," Nolan promises, wetting his lips, "I-I was just thinking we could move into the bedroom...?"

A slow smile curves on Brett's lips, "That's all you wanted?"

"A-Along with clothes coming off, yes." Nolan says shyly, feeling a bit like he's at square one again, all stutters.

"Then you should probably lead me to the bedroom, don't you think?" Brett takes his hand, leaning in to bite his neck. Nolan can't keep back a groan and Brett chuckles in approval.

Nolan squeezes his hand and stands, bringing him into his bedroom. He just lets himself go, because he wants this, and Brett wants this. God, he can see Brett wants it. He takes his hips and brings them together, claiming Brett's mouth in a kiss.

Brett's hands tangle in his hair as their tongues touch, both of them sighing. Nolan grabs the hem of Brett's shirt and pulls it up, taking it away. Brett's hands grab at his shirt, getting it over his head.

"God, how lovely," Brett starts to press kisses to his chest, setting his hands on the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging lightly, "Nolan."

"Do whatever you want to me." The sentence slips out and has Nolan blushing, but it's what he wants. Brett smirks and takes them down slowly, letting Nolan step out of them.

He steers him over to the bed and has him lay down, going to hover over him. Nolan looks a little nervous, but very excited. He moves down and kisses along Nolan's chest, hand going to fondle him through his boxer-briefs. Nolan lets out a shaky breath and rolls his hips up, feeling Brett lick at his stomach.

"Do you have anything, Nolan?" Brett asks against his skin, looking up at him. Nolan shivers and reaches for his bedside drawers, fumbling to get the lube. Brett smirks at how it's already been opened and used, "You really did have a good time when I told you to."

Nolan blushes a deep red and nods, arching his hips up. Brett kisses his stomach before sitting up, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Nolan's underwear. He brings them down slowly, watching Nolan's cock bob up then obscenely fall to lay on his stomach with a light slap.

"Fuck," Brett whispers, going down and mouthing at the underside, listening to the breathless noise Nolan gives, precum leaking from the tip of his cock. "God, Nolan."

"Brett, please." Nolan just about begs, opening his legs with shaky thighs, "J-Just..."

Brett leans down and places loving kisses to his thigh, working his way in, "Just relax, Nolan," He tells him, "I've got you."

Nolan takes a deep breath and lays his head back, letting his eyes shut as he focuses on Brett touching him. He can hear Brett's breathing and his own, the fiddle of the cap being opened on the lube. He braces for it to be cold, but it doesn't come. Brett bites softly at his inner thigh, then kisses over it, making a soft contented noise.

He feels Brett's long fingers against him, warm and slick and he takes a deep breath, smiling to himself. Brett carefully slips a finger in, stilling whenever Nolan tenses, and gives kisses to his knees, thighs and hips. Then he moves back up, pressing his lips along Nolan's neck, nibbling softly as he starts to rub against his walls, find that place that'll make Nolan yell his name.

Nolan rocks his hips up, wondering what they probably look like right now. He turns his head and kisses Brett, fingers going to run through his hair. Nolan groans, Brett's finger passing by his sweet spot. "Brett, please." He begs against his lips, inner muscles clenching.

Brett sets another finger to him, kissing the corner of his mouth, "Relax."

Nolan whimpers when it slides in, pushing his head back against the pillow and squeezing his eyes closed. It burns, but Brett shushes him softly, kissing at his neck, along his chest. He stills his fingers, letting Nolan get used to them.

"Fuck," Nolan mumbles, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What a naughty mouth. What I would give to listen to talk filthy to me." Brett bites his jaw, starting to shallowly thrust his fingers, making Nolan squirm as he rubs over his sweet spot.

"Brett, right there. God, please, I fucking need it." Nolan babbles, thrusting his hips down on Brett's fingers. Brett's fingers are inside him, he's completely naked under him. And it feels good. He moans and grabs at the waistband of Brett's boxers, taking them down just enough.

Brett lets his head fall to Nolan shoulder as he starts stroking him. He rocks his hips into his hand in time with the push of his own fingers. Nolan's spreading his legs more, muscles in his abdomen clenching and Brett wants him so badly. He wants to feel him clench around his cock and groan into his mouth as he fucks him into the bed. He wants to hold his hips and feel the tightness of his legs around him as they move. He wants to push the sweaty hair back from Nolan's forehead lovingly and see his flushed cheeks and sleepy smile.

He bucks into his hand again, starting to rub at Nolan's sweet spot over and over, "You don't know how beautiful you are," He whispers, panting softly against his skin, "Fuck, you're getting closer, aren't you?"

Nolan closes around Brett's fingers again, whining while his hips buck up, "S-So close. Brett, please... J-Just take me, fuck me, I want it."

"You don't know how badly I want to, sweetheart. But that's for the next round." Brett bites at his earlobe and chuckles when Nolan gasps.

"N-Next round? Oh, fuck." Nolan loves the idea of that, of rolling around in the sheets with Brett for hours, just giving and receiving pleasure, mapping out each other's bodies. Nolan suddenly gets an image of being propped up on his knees with Brett behind him, mouth on him, licking at him in all the right spots, with himself digging white knuckled at the sheets to keep from crying out Brett's name. He groans and requests it out loud before he can even stop himself, and Brett bites his neck.

Nolan cries out when he comes, squirming and giving cut off noises as he rides it out. Brett's fingers slow, but still give him everything he needs. He pants and quickens his hand on Brett's cock, loving the way he groans against him, then spills all over his stomach, adding to the mess already there.

Brett gently removes his fingers, then kisses Nolan deeply, sighing contently into his mouth. Nolan misses the warmth of his body when he pulls away, but it's only to right his underwear and grab a discarded shirt to clean up Nolan's stomach. He places a few kisses to his chest before laying down again, opening his arms.

Nolan cuddles in close and pulls a blanket over both of them. He smiles when Brett holds him right against his side, and falls asleep shortly after, plans of a next round forgotten with Brett nuzzling his hair and shutting his own eyes as well.

\--

In the morning, Nolan wakes to find himself alone. He frowns and gets up, pulling on his sweatpants. Maybe Brett left late last night? He goes out to the living room, everything still in its place, Brett's jacket and shoes still there.

He hears faint humming coming from the bathroom and follows it, peeking in the already cracked open door to see Brett's silhouette in the shower. He's humming one of the songs Nolan sang at the cafe. Nolan chuckles softly and it seems to gain Brett's attention.

"Nolan?" Brett pops his head out, smile overcoming his features, "Would you like to join me?"

"A-Alright." He smiles back, waiting until Brett closes the curtain again to strip away his sweats and pad over to the curtain. He nervously draws it open and is met with a wonderfully naked and wet Brett, grinning at him.

"I knew you looked cute in the morning," Brett tells him and takes his hand to help him in. He takes Nolan's face in his hands and kisses him, feeling hands rest on his wrists. When he pulls away, Nolan looks like he wants more but says nothing about it, as always when he isn't all twisted up in pleasure. But he's half hard and still holding Brett's wrists.

Brett smirks at him but Nolan blushes, letting him go, "I... I've never showered with anyone before."

Brett's smirk softens and he grabs the body wash, pouring some into a wash cloth, "Then let me show you how much fun it can be."

Nolan chuckles softly as Brett starts to wash him up. Down his shoulders and up his neck, dotting his nose with suds - which makes Nolan laugh and clear it away - before gliding down his abdomen. Brett skims the fingers of his other hand over the head of Nolan's cock, causing a little jerk forward. He kisses Nolan's cheek and steps closer, nuzzling his jaw while he runs the cloth down his back. Nolan snakes his arms up and wraps them about his shoulders, not wanting Brett to move away.

Brett rubs the washcloth over Nolan's back, biting softly at his earlobe while Nolan hardens to fullness between them. He lets the wash cloth drop and moves his soapy hands down, cupping Nolan's ass.

"O-Oh." Nolan bites his lip, trying not to rock up against him.

"Isn't this fun?" Brett whispers, kneading his cheeks, bringing them closer together. Nolan moves a hand into his soaked hair and breathes out slowly, "You can ask for things. It's alright."

Nolan looks at him, lip pulled tight between his teeth. He lets it go and rocks forward just a bit, "B-Brett..."

"I love how shy you are," Brett kisses him softly, then slips to his knees, looking up at Nolan's very round eyes, "Is this what you want?"

Nolan runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back, "Please."

Brett grins up at him before holding Nolan at the base and taking the tip of his cock between his lips. Nolan gasps and holds back bucking forward into the slick warmth of Brett's mouth, watching his lips stretch as he takes him in inch by inch.

"Oh, fuck. Brett." Nolan groans as Brett starts to suck, gently bobbing his head. Nolan can't help when he moves a hand to Brett's cheek, feeling his cock slip in and out of his mouth. It runs a shiver down his spine and he feels Brett's hand creep back to his ass, delving between his cheeks to rub at his hole. Nolan presses forward a bit, biting his lip hard, "D-Don't, I'll cum too soon."

Brett moans around him, feeling around with his tongue. Nolan rests his head back against the wall and pants, water making everything feel too hot. Brett strokes gently along his hole, pressing the tip of a finger in. Nolan groans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut, hearing his heart beating in his ears.

He starts to moan Brett's name, making a broken noise when Brett's finger slips all the way in, starting to rub him in all the right ways, "Brett, it's too much. I-I can't... God, it's so early for this." But he rocks forward into Brett's mouth and back against his finger, shuddering with pleasure.

Brett pulls off, hand taking over, "I want you to come for me, Nolan. I love seeing you when you cum."

Nolan groans at his lowered, rough voice and looks down at him, lips swollen and blown pupils. His cock is hard between his legs and Nolan wants to sink to the floor as well and seat himself in Brett's lap. He groans loudly when there's another finger working inside him, pumping insistently.

"Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum. Brett, I can't--" Brett takes him into his mouth again, paying attention to the tip of his cock, leaking precum.

He cries out, Brett's fingertips pressing just right to his sweet spot and he's coming down Brett's throat, rutting against him and panting. He feels dizzy as he comes down from the high and Brett's wiping his chin and gently slipping his fingers from Nolan.

"O-Oh, my God. Brett, you--God, you didn't have to--" Nolan gets cut off by Brett's lips, pressing to his hungrily, pulling him into a slow and dirty kiss. Nolan feels breathless.

When he pulls away, Brett's pulling him fully under the spray of the shower. Nolan feels Brett's cock pressing against his hip, "God, just let me..." He's given blowjobs before, he wants to show Brett how good he can be. He goes to get on his knees, return the favor but Brett's pressing him against the wall, pinning him there.

"No, love. I wanna wait. We can talk about how I'm going to fuck you over breakfast." Brett's got that rough edge to his voice still and it makes Nolan's whole body shiver. After Nolan's hair has been washed, they get out and dry off, dress scantly clothed and have breakfast.

Brett is true to his word.

Nolan would have never thought he'd be sitting in his underwear at the table, a deep blush on his cheeks while someone talks openly over pancakes about how they want to put him on his back and hoist up his legs.

And Brett's smirking at him the whole time.

"I think it'd be fantastic to rim you, though. Definitely." Brett says, "You're hard right now, aren't you?"

"About to burst." Nolan admits, glancing to the bulge in his boxer-briefs. He also never thought he could be so turned on and embarrassed at the same time.

"Do you want me to take care of it, baby?" Brett sets his fork down.

"N-No... I want... There-There's something that I want to try. Maybe?" Nolan wrings his hands. I haven't even taken it out of the box yet, and I want to show him? Nolan swallows thickly, then takes a drink of the orange juice.

"What is it?" Brett asks, leaning forward slightly.

"I--It was a gift. After I came out, my friend Gabe went a little crazy," He sees Brett's expression filled with concern, "In a good way, though. I think. He totally accepted it, and then him and Theo, who is like an older brother, went and bought it and... I don't know why I'm giving you a whole fucking story, maybe just to say I didn't get it myself."

Brett chuckles and Nolan rolls his eyes, getting up and heading to his bedroom. He can hear Brett follow. He opens his closet and reaches up to the top shelf, shivering at Brett's hands running up his sides. He pushes a few things out of the way and grabs the box in the corner, all dusty. He holds it in his hands for a few moments, then turns to timidly show Brett.

Brett brushes away the dust and then blushes a bit himself, "Friends got you a sex toy?"

"You should have seen the note. 'To get you ready for the cock, Noley. Good luck'. Most embarrassing birthday ever." He chuckles along with Brett, wiping a little dust off the sides.

"'Noley'?"

"Shut up."

Brett smiles so big, it's worth the nervousness he's feeling. Brett looks over the box, "And you haven't played with it? Not even opened it, by the looks."

"I-I'd think about it sometimes, but I just never did."

"Well, we'll soon change that, yeah? You're a little kinky, you know that?" Brett smirks, tugging him over to the bed. They sit down and Brett fiddles with the box, getting it open. He presses it into Nolan's hands, "Well, it's your present. Take it out."

Nolan feels the heat on his cheeks when he reaches in, sliding the toy, the remote, the batteries and instructions out. Brett looks mischievous.

"What?"

"I've already got an idea."

Nolan wonders how he got to this.


	2. A Little Bit of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett gets to use his idea, and Nolan gets to live out a fantasy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part two, basically just smut. I wasn't sure if I was going to write this, but then I got a comment from one of my favorite authors for anything to do with Brett, Liam, Nolan, or Theo which lead to this. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Nolan very, very much wonders how he got to this.

They're in a cab on their way to Brett's, Brett wearing Nolan's clothes. He likes that but can't think about how cute it is when they've put the toy to use. Right now. Inside Nolan.

Brett has the remote, god help him, but he hasn't used it yet. It's in his pocket, so Nolan doesn't know when he would push a button. It's already driving him insane. He has hard before, but now that he's got something right up against his sweet spot, Nolan feels like a time bomb.

And Brett's loving it.

He's holding Nolan's hand in his, rubbing his thumb affectionately over it, that smirk still there and holding strong. Nolan wants to kiss it off or - he thinks while another blush tints the tips of his ears - put it to effective use on his cock.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Brett asks him, hand in his pocket moving, and Nolan braces to bite back any noise he might make.

When it doesn't come, he lets out a deep breath, "Y-Yes. Fine, thanks."

"Mm," Brett looks out the window of the cab and looks nonchalant at various things. That's when Nolan feels the toy start to vibrate like mad. Nolan gasps, then bites down on his lip, gripping the edge of his coat and Brett's hand. Brett looks back like he's not doing anything at all, "Did you see something you liked at that shop we went past?"

"I've heard they've got c-cards for people who want to tell other people they're an extreme ass." Nolan says through gritted teeth, his legs closing tightly, trying not to rock his hips. More movement means more stimulation, and the bumps in the road aren't helping a thing.

"Sounds like fun," Brett chuckles, then tells the driver to pull over, that they'll walk the rest of the way. It's like Brett can hear his goddamn thoughts about too much movement. Brett pays the man, and Nolan wants to scream as he gets out of the cab.

Brett takes his hand again as they begin to walk, Nolan breathing a bit heavily, trying so hard not to make noise, when the vibrations stop. His legs shake a bit, and he looks over to Brett, "This was not a good idea."

"Really? This is rather enjoyable, I think." Brett smirks at him, squeezing his hand.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a fucking toy inside you!" Nolan whispers frustratingly into his ear. Brett gives him a quick zing of sensation for it, making him start.

"I love how mouthy you get when you're angry, babe." He tells him smugly, "And excellent choice of words."

Nolan blushes furiously and keeps walking, holding back whimpers every time Brett teases with the remote. When Nolan can't take it anymore he pulls Brett into a slim alleyway between two buildings, pressing him up against the brick.

"I can't fucking do this, I'm going mad." His head falls onto Brett's shoulder and he moans openly when the vibrations start again.

"It's alright, love." Brett kisses his hair, feels Nolan rocking his hips even though they're not touching his own.

"I should have never shown you it, damn it," He bucks forward, heart pounding in his ears, "Oh, fuck."

Brett touches his face, holding him closer. He whispers into his ear, "I wanna get on my knees for you so badly."

Nolan shudders, "It's mid-day."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting you." Brett licks at his ear and Nolan is done. He pushes on Brett's shoulder and lets him get to his knees, undo his coat then his jeans. They do have some cover, wooden crates and a bin, but Nolan shakes with arousal and anxiety.

"You're such an ass." Nolan tells him through gritted teeth, bracing his forearm on the brick then laying his head against it. Brett takes him out through the slit in his boxer-briefs and he hisses at the contrast of cold air and the warmth of Brett's hand around him.

"Gonna punish me, love?" Brett smirks up at him, breath ghosting over the leaking tip of Nolan's cock.

"You think I'm this innocent, awkward thing. And I am, truthfully. But I'm a massive whore in my head." Nolan pushes forward, bumping against Brett's bottom lip.

"Tell me." Brett requests, taking him between his lips, sucking softly at the tip.

Nolan takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself composed or this is going to be very quick, "Believe me, Brett, you do not want to know."

Brett pulls off, going to lick at the underside. He looks up at Nolan, who's sporting a deep blush, "I want to know."

Brett stars to suck him in earnest and Nolan tilts his hips forward just a little more, pressing into Brett's mouth, "You really wanna know?" When Brett moans around him, he tries to think past the haze of arousal. He's fantasized about Brett before, various places and positions and switching out top and bottom. He had a particularly rough fantasy after he came home from running, where he starred as bottom, both of them on their sides while Brett fucked into him, holding around his throat.

He shakily tells Brett about that.

Brett digs into his pocket and takes out the remote, pressing a button for the speed and vibrations to intensify. Nolan whines and starts to rock his hips, Brett letting him gently fuck his mouth, encouraging it with how he matches it with the bobbing of his head.

Nolan comes down his throat, shuddering and rutting his hips forward, groaning Brett's name. Brett's lips look so fucked out when he pulls off and tucks Nolan away. He slides up the wall and kisses him, bringing him so their bodies align.

Nolan whimpers, twitching all over, "Brett, please. T-The toy."

"Oh! Sorry, love." Brett fumbles with the remote and shuts it down, then rests their foreheads together, "I want you to do that."

"What?" Nolan asks, dazed and wildly oversensitive.

"I want to fuck you like in your fantasy," Brett rubs up against his hip, hard and wanting.

Nolan finds himself nodding, dipping his head to kiss at Brett's neck, then Brett grabs his hand and pulls him from the alleyway.

"I want it right now." Brett tells him, licking his lips.

\--

It's a true mess of scattered clothes when they get into Brett's flat. Brett's moaning desperately as they kiss and try to navigate to his bedroom. Brett stops him, holding his face and kissing him deeply.

When he pulls away, he whispers, "Get ready for me, I'll be will you shortly."

Nolan gets into bed and slips away his clothes, tugging at his cock a few times to relieve pressure before he finds lube in the bedside table. He turns on his side and slicks up his fingers, teasing himself before he presses one in.

When Brett comes back, he's met with the sight of Nolan, looking a bit flushed with two fingers rocking in and out of him. He sheds his clothes and gets on the bed, running his fingertips over Brett's hipbone.

Nolan looks back at him, withdrawing his fingers, "Lay down, Brett. Position me how you want."

"You're perfect," Brett tells him, settling down next to him and pulling the blanket over them. He kisses the back of his neck, "Are you sure about this?"

"I want this so badly right now." Nolan says, scooting back toward him. Brett puts a hand on his hip.

"Condom? Lube?" He asks.

Brett rummages around in his drawer, pulling out a gold packet, biting his lip and sets himself up, rolling on the condom after he's opened it and adding lube to himself for good measure. He presses the tip against him, nuzzling Nolan's hair.

"Are you ready?" He whispers, feeling Nolan press back against him, "Okay, okay." He swallows thickly while he gently pushes in, feeling Nolan intake a shaky breath. He stops, worrying his lip for a moment, "You alright?"

Brett places delicate kisses to his shoulder and the back of his neck while he works himself in, bringing Nolan's body flush up against his after. Nolan breathes in and out slowly, taking Brett’s hand and bringing it around to rest on his chest. Brett comes in closer, letting him use his other arm as a pillow. Nolan closes his eyes and cants his hips back, "Brett."

Brett pulls out slowly, breathing against the back of Nolan’s neck, causing goosebumps. He pushes back in, groaning softly at how fitted Nolan is around him. They start to rock together, Brett’s hand moving down to grip his ass, making Nolan moan.

"Oh, Brett. Good, good. Speed up." Nolan urges softly, pressing back against him again.

Brett bucks into him a bit harder than before, closing his eyes to concentrate on making Nolan feel good, listening if he breathes out a request. Brett wants so badly to please him right now, to go all the way. He moves in quicker ruts, the bed shifting softly with them.

Suddenly Nolan jerks and cries out and it knocks the air out of Brett, filling him with concern. "Fuck!" A laugh bursts from Nolan, and again as he talks, holding Brett’s hand, "I forgot how sensitive I am."

Brett smiles widely against his skin, rubbing his hand along his cheek, spreading him farther open, "Fucking lunatic. Whatever happened to you fucking me into a bed, huh? Putting me on my knees, eating me out?"

Nolan whines, panting as Brett works his hips harder, "I-It went away for a moment when you told me ab-about your hand around my throat. I'm still gonna fuck you until you scream."

Brett digs his fingers into the flesh of Nolan’s ass and pushes into him again, becoming rougher with him, "Yeah, but not right now."

Nolan pants, rocking back against Brett and clutching at the bed sheets. He's mumbling obscenities, leaning his head back to stretch his neck, "B-Brett," He takes his hand, dragging it up so it settles around his neck. Brett stutters in his movements, slowing down, "No, no! Please, I want it."

Brett bites his lip and tests a little squeeze around his throat. Nolan groans and his inner muscles tighten around Brett’s cock as he grinds back. He can feel Nolan getting closer, hand going down to fist his own cock.

He drives into him roughly, squeezing his hand every time Nolan lets out a breathy 'please'. Nolan comes first, shuddering and squirming in Brett's arms, letting Brett fuck into him until he's coming too, biting at his shoulder.

After Brett gently pulls out and slips off the condom, tying it with shaking hands and letting it fall into the bin next to the bed, Nolan's chuckling hoarsely, sleepily. Brett smiles fondly and helps him onto his back, dipping in immediately to kiss and lick lovingly at Nolan's throat.

"You're fantastic, love." Nolan whispers, running his fingers up and down his sides, getting him sticky with come. Brett nuzzles his cheek then falls to the side again.

He takes Nolan up into his arms again, kissing his forehead, "You're brilliant."

Nolan chuckles and hugs himself closer, "Are you gonna take care of me tomorrow when my ass is sore?"

"I'll get you a pillow," Brett tells him and Nolan 'aww's. He smirks, "To bite on while I lick it better." Nolan shivers and Brett gives him a devious smile, "You've gotten so comfortable, I love it."

"I've gotten comfortable with you," Nolan tucks his fingers under Brett's chin and brings him into a delicate kiss, tongues pressing and caressing, making their skin tingle. Nolan pulls away softly, "I really love it."

Brett smiles, running his fingertips over the back of Nolan's hand, "Are we boyfriends yet, and do I need to do more flirting at the shop and more kinky shit at home before you finally say yes?"

"I-I... Yes. To the boyfriend part. Yes, I'm yours, you can have me." Nolan squeezes around his waist and pulls himself up, laying himself over Brett’s body.

"Good. I'm gonna try and be a cute boyfriend, okay? Don't laugh at me if I get all stupidly cliched sometimes." He mumbles into Nolan's collarbone.

Nolan rubs his back, skin hot and soft, "Like hearts in my coffee instead of smiley-faces?"

"Fuck, I should have done that before."

"God, just go to sleep, Brett."

"Okay, boyfriend."

Nolan chuckles, wrapping both his arms around Brett.

\--

Brett takes care of him the next day just as he said he was going to. A nice breakfast, a few kisses, morning television and a good rimming that leaves Nolan shaking. They do a little laundry, Brett teasing Nolan by pressing him up against the vibrating washing machine and fondling his ass.

They're happy.

Brett meets Theo and Gabe a few days later over lunch - they freak out - and Nolan formally meets Corey. Lori is excited that they're finally official and makes them a cake. But Corey's there so it ends up saying 'congrats on the sex'. They don't mind.

Nolan is true to his word and takes Brett, just the way he said he was going to, on Valentine's Day, the most cliched thing Brett's ever known. Nolan touching thoroughly, soft and rough and making him cry out his name. He refuses from letting Nolan tell him he loves him for the sake of their relationship becoming an awful teen movie.

But when Brett comes to the next morning, sore and happy, Nolan’s peppering kisses to his face, it gets said. Over and over again. Nolan never thought this would happen from just a little coffee shop, a mutual crush, and some stuttered out flirting.

He's glad it happened, though. He's glad his crush was obvious, and Brett's even more so.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first time going into real detail with smut, so I'm hope it was well written. There may even be a part two where Brett gets to put his idea in use.


End file.
